deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Two World Wars
Thousands of years have passed and the world is evolved by their greatest inventions, society to civilization, discoveries of new world, and tensions by wars but then later outcome by diplomatic solutions and treaties. World War I Behind the trenches of the World War I in the 20th century, the Allied scientist, Dr. Merlin Avalon, creates the top secret weapons from the United States of America for their federal interests but under one condition which they agreed. When it’s test it out, it went success and readied to use it for secret special paranormal unit during the Great War as they brought down the axis’s secret paranormal divisions down and forced them to surrenders from July 1916 to October 1918. However, not only the defeat of axis after the Armistice in November 11, 1918, they discovered the Planegates throughout the world. No one knows where did these portals came from but they know only one certain. This could be very rare for science but very dangerous for the Church. In attempt to uncover the strange discovery, both sides formed the secret organization (with unnecessary compromise) to protect mankind but it brought attention to the real secret organization and the Secret Society known as the Guild of Venice. This also brings not only to protect mankind but to keep the Secret World stays secret under their Law of Secrets. World War II On the Great Depression, the economies from Europe (and later in America) were crushed with stock plummets and dozens currencies lost and the League of Nation has did its best to keep the world at peace but they failed to maintain diplomatic stability in Europe and the world. In 1939, The Germen Regime and the Axis Forces began to expanding the Third Reich and the purpose of world domination. The German Paranormal Troops, the SS (Schutzstaffel) led by Heinrich Himmler began the top secret programs to build up the devastated prototypes war machines, creating super soldiers, mutation experiments and eventually, the uses of mystical artifacts from ancient histories of evil and outer space which it was commanded by SS-Oberst-Gruppenführer Reinhardt Eiseradler, leader of the SS Paranormal Military Unit known as Töten-ritters (Death Knights). Allied Forces' called for Dr. Merlin Avalon and his protegee, Dr. Charles Lightson, for building the defenses strong enough against the German Invasion in Great Britain. Fortunately on September 1940, the invasion was cancelled due the division for the German forces in Operation Barbarossa at the Soviet Union. In 1941, the attack on Pearl Harbor has sparked the Americans' eyes and ears and joined forces with the Allied Forces as President Franklin Roosevelt declared war on Japan. For three years, Dr. Charles Lightson, who is the successor of his mentor, he was assisted by his fellow scientists and aided by Office of Strategic Services for being provided with useful information on Nazi's super weapons and how stop their evil plan to strengthen the German Military by use the counter-magic and other useful equipment and weapons against any supernatural and occult threats. In April, 1945, the Allies and the Soviets defeated the German Reich and later in Augusts of Japan’s defeat. And on that day on November, 1945, the Paranormal Division was born and raided the secret main headquarters in the coast in the Atlantic and forced them to surrender as well destroyed remaining super weapons such as the V nuclear missile, chemical weapons, and biological weapons. With most of the super weapons were destroyed but few of blueprints of prototypes were missing or vanished without a trace, the world is save at least for now. And so it ends of the World Wars. Category:Origins and Stories